


Dave Strider: Supernatural Photographer

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, Blood Drinking, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, it's minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: The Emerald Woods are notoriously demon-possessed, so what's a rad pair of brothers to do? Find (and fuck) the demons, of course!





	Dave Strider: Supernatural Photographer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts), [Dutch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch/gifts), [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).



> "Lately there's been strange noises in the woods behind the Strider house. Dave heard about the local cryptid supposedly in those woods and wants to be YouTube famous. He recruits a lucky volunteer or two and they head out into the night armed only with quick wit, a camera and some beef jerky. After getting horribly turned around, they find what they're looking for. Or maybe it finds them."
> 
> "For this one I was thinking maybe something spooky, but what kind of spooky is up to the writer. Maybe they’re witches? Or summoning a demon? Maybe one of them is a demon!"
> 
> "Would love it if they're non-human creatures working together to seduce the human, or humans ganging up to seduce the non-human creature"
> 
> Your prompts sort of overlapped, so I just mushed them all together. Hope y'all enjoy!

Camping was a shitty, shitty idea, one that Dave regretted the very first night he had to set up a flimsy tent and desperately try not to think about what kind of bugs would or would not crawl inside as he slept. He wouldn’t admit to regretting it, however, not so long as Dirk continued to bitch. Neither of them had showered. They were covered in mosquito bites, and the humidity was making their hair frizzy. Not only that, but Dirk took sadistic pleasure in reminding him of these facts at every opportunity. The more he complained, the more Dave waxed eloquent about the majesty of nature, how the wind on his face and the smell of mud and trees was soothing to his soul. It was a war of attrition with only one end in sight; for Dave to locate and photograph the demons of Emerald Woods.

The woods were ludicrously haunted, with rumors of disappearances, animals being hunted and ravaged, and at the center of it all, a mansion where the demons supposedly lived. Rumors regarded the mansion varied, some saying that it could never be found by the same person twice, others saying that humans who entered never left. 

Truth be told, this mission of theirs was probably incredibly dangerous, but Dave and Dirk were going in armed with quick reflexes, razor-sharp wit, and a pair of katanas enchanted by their witchy sister. If anyone could meet these demons and survive, it was the two of them.

Dave led the way, camera at the ready as he pressed through the thick forest foliage. No use searching for demons on the well-trodden paths, he reasoned. He turned out to be right when, pushing through a leafy bush, he emerged into a tiny clearing and came face to face with someone that was decidedly inhuman.

The person? Demon? Was tall and handsome, with dark skin and the most vivid green eyes Dave had ever seen. Dave was so lost in them that it took him a moment to realize two things. One, this stranger had bushy brown dog ears sticking out from his head, and a long fluffy tail swaying behind him. Two, there was a dead deer slung over his shoulders, as he lifted it like it was nothing.

Dirk almost bumped into him where he stood, frozen in place. Dirk “too gay to function Strider” took one look at the stranger and was forced to bite back a gasp. The sound jolted Dave back into focus; he raised his camera and snapped a picture.

The demon (he had to be) jumped and let out a startled yelp. He dropped the dear with a gross thud and bolted into the forest, ignoring Dirk’s, “Hey, wait!”

Dave was thrilled. He had to be careful not to squeal as he flipped through his recent photographs to see the one he had just taken. There the demon was in all his dog-eared glory, frozen against a backdrop of vivid foliage, his mouth agape at the sight of the two humans. His eyes weren’t quite as beautiful in the image as in real life, but Dave wasn’t too broken up about that. This was going right on his blog.

He realized, belatedly, that Dirk’s hand was a vice on his arm. He switched his camera off and turned, curious, to his brother. His brother, who was staring at the place where the demon had once stood.

“Let’s mark down Plan A as a success,” Dirk said, not moving his gaze away from that spot. “Time to move onto Plan B.”

“What’s Plan B?” said Dave.

“You got photographic evidence of the demon, right? That’s Plan A. Now we’ve gotta fuck the demon.”

“HELL yeah.”

Their excitement renewed, the two of them rushed through the woods, following the demon’s trail. But when they came to a clear, cool spring, Dirk insisted they stop to wash off. “I am not fucking the demon while smelling like mud and ass,” he said, already stripping out of his clothes.

“That’s not mud you smell like, bro,” Dave said. Dirk tossed his pants at him.

The water was just on the edge of too cold, a relief after hiking through the woods for god knows how long in long-sleeved shirts and pants to shield against thorns and branches. Dave dipped his toes in the water, then eased his body in, sighing as the chill washed the heat and sweat away. Dirk, fastidious motherfucker that he was, dug the soap out of his pack before following suit. 

Dave crossed his arms over the stone surrounding the little pool, resting his head as he watched Dirk fuss over himself. For all their bickering over the past couple of days, his brother sure was nice to look at, all lean muscle and cute freckles dusting his skin. Even his hair, curly and frizzy in the absence of his styling products, was cute as hell.

Dirk turned to climb into the pool and saw Dave staring. His lips pursed in a pout, which just made Dave’s smile widen. “Not until I’m less gross,” Dirk said.

Then it was Dave’s turn to pout. He sank into the water, but even his impatience couldn’t stand against his good mood. Plan A had been a success. Plan B was going to be fantastic. And he might even get some smooches in before that happened. It was hard to be down in the face of what was turning out to be such a great day.

It was hard to be patient, though. Especially as Dirk raised his arms to scrub through his hair, the muscles in his back and shoulders shifting, water sliding off his bare skin…

Dave was all over his brother like an octopus, arms wrapped around his chest, hands groping at his pecs, lips mouthing at the place where his neck met his jaw. The two of them were quite distracted, enough that they thought nothing of it when the bushes beside the pool shifted.

Two bright pairs of eyes stared out from the foliage. If the Striders listened, they might be able to hear a low, rumbling purr. But, as previously stated, they were a bit distracted.

Dirk was the first to see them. When he did, he shoved Dave off of him, clapping a hand over his mouth when he tried to complain. Dave followed Dirk’s wide-eyed gaze and fell silent. Standing there, watching, were two demons. Or so Dave assumed. One was the same handsome creature they had seen before. The other was more human, lacking fluffy ears or tail, but with eyes just as bright and intoxicating.

“Don’t stop on our account,” the Striders’ demon said, more confident now that he had backup. The newcomer was almost identical to the first, maybe a bit chubbier, and with blue eyes instead of green. He was easily just as handsome. He wore a wide grin with fangs far too sharp to belong to any human, and something told Dave and Dirk that he wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of either of them. 

“What he said,” the demon said. “You two look delicious.”

That sent a shock of alarm through both of them. They lunged for their swords, but Dave was just a bit faster. He whipped around, brandishing his blade at the two of them, and both demons took a step back.

“Oh no, we’ll have none of that,” green-eyes said. He pointed a finger at Dave, and the blade of his sword glowed brightly, then shattered into pieces. Startled, he only just managed to keep his grip on the handle, but it wouldn’t do much good for him anymore. The Striders quickly went from confident to hopelessly overpowered, and with two demons looking them over like a pair of snacks, they didn’t know whether to be terrified or aroused.

Well, at least Plan B was still on. They hoped.

Blue-eyes took a step forward, but instead of sinking into the pool, he hovered above the surface of the water. He walked across the water towards the two would-be hunters, his eyes shamelessly roving over their exposed bodies. Plan B was so on. 

“What’re a pair like you doing this deep in the forest?” he said, still wearing that sharp-toothed grin. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous? You never know what you might find.” 

“What—or who—did we find, exactly?” said Dirk. The demon bent down, holding out a hand for him to shake. Dirk didn’t take it, and the demon rolled his eyes.

“Jeez, I’m not trying to steal your soul, although, as I’ve said before, you do look tasty,” he said. “I’m John Crocker, and scaredy cat here is my brother Jake!” 

Jake made a face at that, putting his hands on his hips. “And just what do you mean by that?”

John held a hand to his head, feigning a swoon. “Gadzooks, John! There are humans in the forest, and they SAW me! Whatever shall we do?”

Jake bounded across the pool, walking on the water as effortlessly as his brother, to give John a rough shove. “You don’t have to TELL them that, you douche!” 

The Striders locked eyes as the two engaged in a brief slap fight. For a moment, they considered running away. Then they went back to thinking with their dicks and decided to stay right where they were. 

“Well?” Dirk said. “What are you going to do?”

“We did trespass, didn’t we?” said Dave. “You might just have to punish us.”

The slap fight ceased. John and Jake looked at them with wide eyes. Jake’s tail started wagging behind him, and Dirk and Dave took that as a sign that Plan B was going to be a resounding success.

That same grin spread across John’s face. He must have turned off whatever magic was allowing him to hover, because he splashed into the water, clothes and all. Wait, no—another flash, and his clothes were gone. Jake quickly followed suit, and the two of them advanced on the eagerly waiting humans. 

The Striders attempted to peak beneath the surface of the pool; the rippling water obscured the view somewhat, but they liked what they saw nevertheless.

The demons exchanged a look, having a silent conversation. The Striders didn’t know them well enough to fully understand, but Dave recognize the look John sent his way; “I want that one,” it said. 

John took a step forward, reaching out to grasp Dave’s hips. Dave found his eyes flitting between John’s eyes and the sharp points of his fangs. Soon John was pressed up against him, and Dave realized, a bit tangentially, that this demon had the perfect body for hugs. Dave indulged himself, draping his arms around John’s shoulders, and John’s smile made him feel like he had done something right. 

Jake moved to do the same, but Dirk stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Hold it right there,” he said. “Let me take the reins here. I ain’t ever had a roll in the hay with a demon but I know my way around a nice dick. Now let’s see what you’re packing.”

Jake was both shocked and delighted when Dirk plunged a hand into the water, wrapping it around his cock. Dirk was certainly pleased by what he found, thick and already half-hard. One thing was for sure, it wasn’t going to fit in his ass, not without some demon magic and elbow grease, but that was just the way Dirk wanted it.

“So,” Dave said. “Why aren’t you a furry like your bro?” The smile fell from John’s face.

“Well maybe some of us have a sense of fucking decorum, did you think of that?” he said.

“I dunno,” said Dave, a smile tugging at his lips. “The dog ears are kinda cute, and that tail? Looks great for petting. Nice and soft. Sure you don’t have a furry form you’re hiding?”

The smile returned, spreading wide across John’s face. “Well Dave, if that’s your jam you could have just said so.” Dave flushed and stammered, but the tables had already turned. There was no redeeming himself, but he could at least appreciate it when John snapped his fingers, causing velvety black rabbit ears to sprout from his head. Dave reached down to grab John’s ass; first of all, nice, but when he moved his hand just a bit upward he found a fluffy tail there as well.

‘Cute,’ Dave definitely couldn’t say out loud, but it showed in his face. John snickered, leaning down to smooch his cheeks, making Dave’s face turn red and scrunch up. “You’re cute,” John actually did say out loud. Dave was suddenly aware that John’s fangs hadn’t been shapeshifted away, and they were rather close to his throat. “I wonder if you taste as good as you look?”

Oh fuck. Fear could not fully account for the shiver that went through Dave. It occurred to him that John and Jake had already proven that they could do whatever they wished. Dave and Dirk had no choice but to rely on their kindness.

Dave’s dick was so hard it ached. John gripped his thighs and lifted him up so that his legs were wrapped around John’s hips. He koala’d onto John and took the opportunity to kiss him hard, hoping to keep that mouth occupied before he started biting (before Dave was forced to reckon with the fact that he might enjoy it).

Beside them, Dirk had dropped under the water and was now mouthing at Jake’s cock. He kissed from the tapered tip to what was definitely the swell of a knot, then he licked back up Jake’s length and wrapped his lips around the tip. Jake moaned aloud, his hands tangled in Dirk’s hair. Which, normally, Dirk would bitch about, but his hair was already a mess and Jake was hot enough that he truthfully didn’t care.

“Oh cripes!” Jake said as the tip of his cock hit the back of Dirk’s throat. “Oh—” Mid-moan, he realized that he didn’t know Dirk’s name, so he improvised. “What a good boy!”

Dirk couldn’t quite hear, but Dave began snorting with laughter. John did the same, and the two of them clung together as they giggled. Jake shot them a glare, but they didn’t notice; they were far more wrapped up in each other, quite literally. 

John’s face was buried in Dave’s shoulder, and when he started to kiss along Dave’s neck there was a moment of ‘oh shit.’ But Dave quickly relaxed. It wasn’t as if he could stop John if he chose to bite down, and he was treating Dave so gently at the moment. Dave tipped his head back, baring his throat just in time for John to find his pulse point. Dave felt the brush of pointed fangs. He held his breath and instead of pain felt lips and tongue. The air rushed out of him, and he felt John smile against his throat.

Dirk surfaced, his chest heaving and face flushed as he caught his breath. Jake’s skin had gone coppery-flushed, and his eyes were hooded and hazy. He leaned down, caught Dirk’s chin in his hand, and dragged him into a kiss. Dirk tasted like dick, which wasn’t the most pleasant of flavors, but it was worth it for the way he melted against his demonic lover, sighing into his mouth. His hands settled on Jake’s hips, and he nipped at Jake’s lower lip. Jake made an amused sound and bit back, careful of his fangs. The kiss broke, and Dirk’s lips curved into a sweet little smile before he ducked back under the water.

John and Dave’s kissing quickly turned into gasping and grinding, their dicks sandwiched between their stomachs. John got a hand in between them, wrapping it around both of them (Dave moaned openly when he realized that John was holding him up with one hand).

Dirk’s head bobbed under the water, his lips and tongue moving back and forth on Jake’s dick, but every time Jake neared his peak, Dirk came up for breath. Three or four rounds in, Jake caught sight of the mischievous glint in Dirk’s eye. Before he could go back under, Jake picked him up and maneuvered him like a doll, bending him over the side of the pool. Dirk’s breath quickened, and not just because he was still recovering from his shenanigans beneath the surface of the water. Jake grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, curving his spine into a pretty arch, and next thing Dirk knew, there were fangs pricking at his throat.

The “fuck!” Dirk whispered was not remotely displeased. Jake bit down. The pinch of pain was negligible, just enough to make Dirk’s cock twitch. Jake didn’t take much, just enough to get a taste. Dirk held perfectly still, shuddering with the effort it took not to squirm.

Jake drew his fangs out and laved his hot tongue over the wound, and then Dirk did squirm. “Holy shit I need you to fuck me right now,” spilled out of his mouth, and he felt Jake grin.

Beside them, Dave was moaning and babbling, mostly John’s name and that it was so good and he was so close. John only picked up the pace, giving Dave a playful squeeze or two (or three) as he continued to rut against him. Soon Dave’s words devolved into incoherency as he spilled into John’s hand. His grip on John went a bit shaky, but John’s hold on him was so secure that he knew he wouldn’t fall.

Dave slumped forward, resting his chin on John’s shoulder. “Holy hell I need to fuck creatures from the abyss more often,” he said. “Nice.”

John laughed, then gave his plush rump a quick smack. “What, you don’t think I’m done with you, do you?”

Dirk felt the tapered tip of Jake’s cock prodding at his entrance, hot and slick (magic? Best not to think about that). He rocked his hips back, grinding against it. “Come on, don’t keep me waiting,” he said.

Jake laughed and patted his back. “I just don’t want to break you,” he said. “You are such a pretty toy, after all.”

Dirk quickly turned away to hide the way his face went strawberry-red. Jake laughed again, a low, musical sound that sent a shiver up Dirk’s spine. Then he felt Jake’s cock pressing into him, spreading him open, and he sighed out a “fuck yes!”

It was a simple matter for John to lower Dave onto his dick. Dave, loose-limbed and welcoming, opened up nice and easy for him, his moans increasing in pitch and volume as John’s cock pressed up against his prostate. “Oh! Oh John, fuck me!” John obliged him without complaint.

As Dave bounced on John’s dick, Jake held Dirk down with one hand, fucking him in long, slow strokes that made him writhe, torn between being overwhelmed and begging for more. He cursed and crooned as Jake dragged against his prostate with each thrust, and Jake was enthralled with the sight of him, the sound of his voice, so desperate for more. Dave too was beautiful, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his legs clamped tight around John’s hips.

The demons turned to look at each other, having a silent conversation as their playthings enjoyed themselves. They came to a conclusion, then, unnoticed by either Strider. The moment passed, and they went back to their play.

Dave came untouched, painting John’s stomach and chest white. John’s teeth sunk into his neck and he howled, not out of pain but overstimulation. John came with Dave clenching around him and his flavor coating his tongue. 

Dave’s limbs felt heavy, even more so than two consecutive orgasms could account for, but he wasn’t alarmed by this. He slumped into John’s arms, his head pillowed against the demon’s shoulder. Beside them, Dirk and Jake gasped and shouted through their own finish, one that left Dirk shuddering helplessly against the side of the pool. Jake rubbed his back, crooning in his ear, telling him what a good boy he had been. This time, there was no tittering, just a sweet, seductive warmth that made Dirk’s eyes droop and his lips tug into a smile.

Dirk didn’t protest, barely even noticed as he was slung over Jake’s shoulder. Dave remained sleepy and content, his murmurs muffled against John’s chest. The two demons shared a smile, then stepped out of the pool and into the dense woods, their new prizes in tow.

And then they woke up. Dirk and Dave found themselves side-by-side in a huge plush bed. Dave smiled, moving to wrap his arms around Dirk and kiss him sweetly, only to realize that his wrists were bound to the headboard. Dirk had a similar revelation not a moment later, and their expressions shifted from sleepy-happy to confused-horny-upset.

“Aw, relax,” a familiar voice said. “You’re not in danger. This is the good kind of kidnapping.”

The two of them looked up to see two smiling faces with two pairs of unnaturally bright eyes. John and Jake gave them a matching set of sharp-toothed grins, the same way the demons had looked at them when deciding whether or not to eat them. 

“What, exactly,” Dirk said, his voice strained. “Do you mean by ‘the good kind of kidnapping?’”

“It means it’s not really a kidnapping, lovely,” Jake said, smoothing a hand down his chest. Dirk couldn’t help but be comforted by the gesture. “You can leave whenever you like.”

John’s hands slipped between Dave’s thighs, rubbing teasingly and reminding him that he was still very much naked. “But I think you’d like to stick around for a while longer,” he said. The Striders thought he might just be right.

The two demons leaned down to capture their respective toy’s lips in a kiss. Dave closed his eyes, decided he could go back for his camera later, and kissed back.


End file.
